The present invention relates to pole assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to pole assemblies useful for holding lanterns or other items by such items' handles.
Campers very often have the need to place a lighted lantern in an elevated position, e. g., to better illuminate the camp site area. Because the lantern usually operates on flammable fuel, the lantern should be held securely in this elevated position. Also, when the "stand" or "pole" for the lantern is no longer needed, it advantageously should be compactly stored and should be ready for quick and easy assembly.
A wide variety of pole assemblies have been suggested previously. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,297,578; 3,199,818; 3,270,480; 3,285,554; 3,318,560; 3,858,833 and 3,995,796. These pole assemblies appear to be relatively complex, for example, requiring various locking mechanisms, etc. Also, some previous assemblies disclose sub-systems designed to keep a removable item (lantern) securely on the pole. However, they require cumbersome manual adjustment. The present design combines security and ease of use. Clearly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved pole assembly.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved pole assembly.
A further object of this invention is to provide a pole assembly which is easy to assemble and disassemble.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a pole assembly which can be compactly stored when not in use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pole assembiy useful for holding a lantern or other item such that the item is inhibited from disengaging from the pole once the item is placed on the pole. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.
A pole assembly useful for hanging a lantern or other items by its handle, preferably elongated handle, has been discovered. This pole assembly comprises base means capable of being partially pounded into a solid mass (e. g., the earth) to provide an anchor for the pole assembly; a plurality of elongated pole section means each having a first end and a second end, and each being structured to be connectable end-to-end with at least one other of the pole section means to form a pole, provided that the first end of the lowermost pole section means is adapted to engage that portion of the base means extending out of the solid mass; arm means associated with the uppermost pole section means of the pole and extending away from the pole; and hook means associated with the arm means, being capable of holding the handle of the item, and structured so that the handle must be sequentially moved into at least two different latitudinal positions in order to completely disengage the handle from the hook means.
The structure of the present hook means restricts the item from being accidently disengaged or removed from the pole, for example, by a gust of wind. This provides a substantial safety feature to the present pole assembly. Also, the hook means is preferably structured to inhibit movement of the hung item toward the pole. This adds further to the safety of the present pole assembly. Preferably, the hook means is pivotally associated with the arm means so that the hook means can be rotated toward the arm means away from the pole (e. g., for ease and compactness of storage) and is substantially prevented from rotating more than about 90.degree. toward the arm means in a direction toward the pole. This feature still further reduces the possibility of the hung item coming into contact with the pole.
The hook means preferably includes a spiral structure into which the handle of the item being hung is placed. More preferably, the spiral structure is located and sized so as to inhibit the item from swinging from its handle toward the pole. In this embodiment, the handle is fixed in one position in the spiral structure. The presently preferred spiral structure is another safety feature of this pole assembly.
With regard to disengaging the handle from the pole assembly, the present hook means preferably includes at least one barrier element, more preferably a plurality of barrier elements, situated so that the handle must be moved into a different latitudinal direction in order to pass each individual barrier means. These preferred barrier elements reduce the risk of the item being accidentally removed from the pole.
The second ends of each of the pole section means, other than the uppermost of such pole section means, is preferably tapered so that the first end of the next higher pole section means of the pole can be placed on the second end of the next lower pole section means of the pole. More preferably, the first ends are secured in place on the second ends without additional means to lock the first ends to the second ends. This preferred feature allows for quick and easy assembly-disassembly of the present pole with a minimum ot parts involved.
The second end of the uppermost pole section means is preferably structured and sized to fit through a hole in the present arm means, thereby securing the arm means to the pole. The lowermost pole section means of the pole preferably includes a hole therethrough and that portion of the base means extending out of the solid mass preferably includes a spring loaded projection capable of being fitted into this hole to secure the lowermost pole section means to the base means. Preferably, the average cross-sectional area of the next higher of the pole section means of the pole is decreased relative to the next lower of the pole section means of the pole.
The pole assembly is preferably structured so as to be storable substantially in the lowermost of the pole section means. This allows for compact storage and portability.
The assembly is also durable. For example, the base means is preferably structured to withstand the impact of pounding the base means into the solid mass (e.g., ground) without substantial deforming.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention are set forth in the following detailed description and claims, particularly when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts bear like reference numerals.